


Displaying Skill

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #277: Skill.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Displaying Skill

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #277: Skill.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Displaying Skill

~

Harry licked his lips, not moving.

Severus caressed Harry’s hair. “You don’t have to do this, Harry.”

“Yes, I do,” Harry insisted. “It’s just…I’ve never sucked anyone before.” He slumped. “And now I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I? Maybe I should get some practice before—”

“If I were merely interested in skill I’d be with one of the Malfoys. Salazar knows _they’ve_ had enough practice.” Severus cupped Harry’s jaw. “I’m interested in you, Harry. Just you. Not what you can do.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Now, shall we do something at which we’re both skilled?”

Grinning, Harry reached for Severus. “Brilliant.”

~


End file.
